More Than Friends
by Neusuada
Summary: A few days before the human transmutation, Edward and Winry got caught up in a very awkward situation...Sucky summary, the story is better, so please give it a try. Edward/Winry. Rated T just in case.


_**More than Friends**_

**Neusuada: Hey people! Yeah, yeah I know that I should be writing the request that I got, and I am, so don't worry about that. I just wanted to be done with this one, cus I just couldn't stop thinking about this, so yeah. Okay, so this is based when Ed is 11, Al is 10, and Winry is 11, but this is before the human transmutation. Sorry if people think that they are kind of young for love in this one, but age doesn't matter. The heart knows what it wants…..**

**Ashe: Creepy…**

**Neusuada: Shut it, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Winry was walking toward Edward's house to see him one day, when she saw him sitting on one of the branches of the tree in his front yard.

"Hey Ed," Winry shouted to him as she began to run faster.

Edward looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled at her, using hand gestures to tell her that it was okay to come over.

"Here," Edward said, holding out his hand to help her up once she had reached him.

Winry blushed when she thought about holding Ed's hand, even if it was only to help her up. She had been feeling strange when she was around him lately. Winry knew what the strange feeling was, but she just didn't want to admit it to herself that she was in love with Ed. In love with his soft gold hair and his beautiful golden eyes that looked like the sun…

"Winry. Winry! WINRY!" Edward shouted at her, waving his hand on front of her face and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh. Oh, sorry Ed. What did you say?" Winry asked him.

"Geez, am I that boring? I _said, _grab my hand and I'll pull you up," Ed said rolling his eyes and stressing 'said'.

Winry just nodded and grabbed his hand, blushing when his warm skin touched hers as he pulled her up onto the thick branch. As soon as she was on the branch, she sat down and asked the question that she had been wondering the whole time.

"Where's Al?"

"Al? He's at the market getting some stuff that we're out of. He has been gone for a while, so he should be back soon," Edward said, closing his eyes and shrugging.

"Granny let him go alone?" Winry asked.

"Yeah. He can take care of himself if he needs to, so I'm sure that he's fine."

Winry just nodded and then seemed to become interested watching a butterfly on one of the higher branches.

Edward caught himself looking at the way that Winry's hair fell perfectly down her back, long and shiny.

Winry felt Edward's eyes on her and turned around only to look him dead in the eyes. They both smiled happily at each other, but they couldn't help the thoughts that had suddenly decided to raid both of their heads.

**(**Winry is in _italics _and Edward is in **bold **and both is _**italicized bold**_**)**

'_His golden eyes put me in a trace'_

'**Her blue eyes put me in a trance'**

'_His smile is gorgeous'_

'**Her smile is beautiful'**

'_I wonder if his lips are as soft as they look'_

'**Her lips look so soft…I wonder if they really are'**

'_I can't believe that I just thought that'_

'**Did I really just think that?'**

'_I'm too young to be thinking about that! Well, not _that_ young…'_

'**I'm not old enough to be thinking about things like that...Great, now I'm curious'**

'_I wonder if he loves me back'_

'**I wonder if she loves me back'**

'_**Probably not'**_

Winry looked away from Ed's eyes with a sad look in hers at thinking that he didn't love her like she loved him.

"You okay, Win?" Edward asked with a curious expression.

When she didn't answer, Ed sighed when he realized that she was lost in her thoughts again and wasn't listening to him, but apparently his sigh caught her attention.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Winry asked, tilting her head a little.

"Just wondering what you were thinking about is all," Edward said, as he looked back at her.

Winry blushed.

"I'm not thinking of anything," Winry, pretty obviously, lied.

"Liar," Edward said. "People don't get lost in thought if they're not thinking about something."

"W-well, uh," Winry stuttered as she tried to think of what to tell him.

"Come on, tell me. You know you want to," Ed said, playfully scooting towards her.

"Well," Winry started. "I was just wondering what you think about me," Winry said with a faint pink on her cheeks.

Edward blushed as his previous thoughts about kissing her came back into his head.

"Well, you're a great friend, if that's what you mean," Edward said.

"Friend," Winry said, thinking over the word, before she got up and started to hop off of the tree.

"Hey wait!" Edward said, as he stood up, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back before she could jump off.

Unfortunately, he had pulled Winry a little too hard, because when he did, the positions that they ended up falling in were not the best. They had both fallen back down on the branch, but Ed ended up sitting back down with his back pressed hard against the trunk of the tree, while Winry was sitting on his lap, with a leg on either side of his hips, and her hands against the tree on either side of his head to keep herself up.

They both blushed like mad, words failing them at realizing that their faces and lips had about 3 inches in between each other.

Winry's eyes briefly went down to look at Edward's lips before flicking back up to his eyes, making them widen at knowing what Winry was thinking about, and knowing that he wanted the same thing.

No words were exchanged between them, as they slowly began to lean forward and close their eyes.

'_**Is this really happening?' **_They both thought.

The only thing that could possibly ruin this moment would be-

"What the heck are you two doing?!" Alphonse shouted from underneath the branch, causing both Ed and Winry to scream and then fall off of it and onto the hard ground.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked as he helped her up from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Winry said, and then tuned to Al. "Really Al?! You have been gone all day, and you just had to choose to come back then!" Winry yelled, rounding on the younger Elric as she pulled out her wrench for a more threating effect.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you guys would fall off," Alphonse said as he rushed behind his brother in an effort to escape Winry's wrath.

"What were you two doing anyway?"

Winry probably would have beaten Al into a pulp if he hadn't said that, because when he did, she paled when she thought of something: Alphonse had seen them.

He had seen Winry and Edward with about 2 centimeters in-between their lips and sitting in very…awkward positions.

"Oh, um. Nothing! Nothing at all! I-uh should be g-getting back now! Granny's expecting me!" Winry said, chuckling nervously and then sprinting away.

"Um, okay?" Ed and Al said at the same time.

Edward shrugged and turned to walk inside, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What, Al?"

"On the tree branch, were you two going to kiss or something?" Al asked with curiosity and happiness clear in the tone he used.

"What!? Don't be weird, Al. Of course not," Edward said, his face slowly turning red while he spoke.

"Well, your red face says otherwise," Al smugly replied.

"I-uh, shut up Al," Edward growled through gritted teeth.

Al just smirked triumphantly and then walked back towards Winry's house with the groceries that he had bought.

As soon as he noticed that Al had left, Ed rushed to catch up with him, making two mental notes as he ran.

One: He was going to kill Al for ruining his romantic moment, and two: He had to tell Winry later that they were definitely more than friends.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked my story, and if not then please don't review anything bad. I am currently working on two more Edward/Winry stories, but after I am done with those, I won't have any other stories, so please review an idea or a couple that you want me to do. Even if I don't know that couple, just tell me their names and what they are from and I will study up on them as best as I can. REVIEW!**


End file.
